Bloody Kiss
by NateRiver1412
Summary: Dengan muka merona, Shinichi berkata, "B- Baro, inikah satu-satunya cara yang bisa kau ambil? Menolongku seperti seorang pahlawan, lalu lari seperti buronan dan menyatakan cinta secara mengejutkan seperti Magician." Didunia ini memang ada hitam dan putih tetapi jangan melupakan abu-abu.


**Disclaimer: Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito bukan milik ku. Jika itu milik ku, sudah kubuat Kaito dan Shinichi menikah sejak dulu.**

**Enjoy..**

Bloody Kiss: The Beginning

Semua orang..Okay, mungkin tidak semua orang tahu. Tapi pastinya hantu tidak dapat disentuh, diraba dan dirasa, apalagi dilihat. Bahkan beberapa orang takut akan keberadaannya. Julukan Phantom Thief ini ternyata sulit juga dipertahankan. Hukum alam dan hal natural lainnya sedang terjadi. Huh. Phantom Thief atau tidak lain adalah Kaitou KID atau lebih tepatnya Kuroba Kaito, sosok yang banyak dikagumi dan dicari, sekarang hanya bisa tertawa getir sambil berusaha menikmati oh-begitu-indahnya-warna-merah. Sesaat dia berpikir untuk menggunakan darah itu sebagai "tinta" surat terakhir, yang pada akhirnya hanya membuat dia tertawa hambar. Atau mungkin tawa penyesalah? Entahlah otak jeniusnya mulai sulit berpikir. Okay, mungkin lebih baik dia berpikir cara menyelamatkan diri.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa?"

Suara itu. Damn. Kaitou KID berusaha duduk lebih tegak di jalan sempit gelap becek yang baginya hanya mendramatisir keadaan. Dia tidak butuh ini. Menjadi Phantom Thief sekaligus Magician memang membutuhkan skill Treatical tapi itu bukan berarti dia ingin mati "mengenaskan" di drama bergenre Angst. Coba pikirkan, KID the Phantom Thief, membiarkan dirinya meninggal setelah tahu betapa sakitnya patah hati dan lagi harus terlihat menyedihkan di depan orang yang dia suka. Itu bukan hal yang bisa dia banggakan untuk diceritakan ke ayahnya. Bukan. Jadi sekuat tenaga dia berusaha berdiri, tidak memperdulikan semua sel dalam tubuhnya yang berteriak sakit lantaran 2 tembakan yang tepat mengenai arteri-arteri di lengan kanan dan kaki kanannya. Sial. Apa gunanya dia sulit-sulit memakai mantel anti peluru kalau begini.

"Kau terlihat semakin menyedihkan."

Lagi-lagi suara itu. Sekarang suara itu terlalu dekat. Hanya beberapa langkah dibelakangnya, tapi KID tidak mau menoleh. Heh. Dia lebih senang mati sengsara sendiri diri.

Tertawa sedikit, KID hanya berkata, "Setidaknya aku masih punya harga diri, Maitantei." Harga diri untuk lari dan tidak meminta bantuan dari seorang detektif. Benar, mereka pernah saling membantu secara sengaja atau tidak tetapi ini hal beda. Er—bukan. Sebenarnya bukan karena dia detektif. Seorang KID, seorang Phantom Thief, Kuroba Kaito, hanya sedang...berusaha membuat dambaan hatinya terkesan? Haha. Bukan.

"Patah hati lalu ingin mati?"

Suara datar itu—tunggu. Itu bukan datar tapi ada sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang mustahil dan mungkin hanya otak seorang Kuroba Kaito yang membuatnya, mengkhayalkannya dan lalu mengimplementasikannya seolah-olah itu nyata. Selangkah lagi. Menggigit bibir sampai berdarah, dia sudah tau. Bahkan anak kecil saja bisa tau kalau jika tidak menunggu dan segera melangkah lagi karena sesuatu-yang-dipanggil-harga-diri, dia akan jatuh dan terlihat lebih menyedihkan. Mengatur napas dan mulai menata Poker Facenya, The Great Kaitou KID membalik badan untuk melihat The Great Maitantei...dengan mata berkaca-kaca? Oh. Ini pasti lelucon dari matanya.

"Maitantei, se-"

"Bisa tidak kau diam! Baro!"

Okay.. Kaitou KID tidak menyangka seorang Kudo Shinichi akan bereaksi seperti itu. Di depannya sekarang terlihat jelas, seorang Great Detective sadang mengepalkan tangan yang sepertinya terlalu kuat hingga terlihat ujung jari-jari panjang lentiknya memerah. Bukan Cuma itu. Wajahnya juga merona, entah karena menahan marah atau...tangis? Tidak. Tidak mungkin seorang detektif akan menangis ketika melihat seorang pencuri sedang sekarat. Ah.. Entahlah. Ini terlalu berlebihan. Menyedihkan. Menyebalkan. Bukankah tadi dia sudah berhasil menyelamatkan detektif favoritnya? Kenapa sekarang detektif yang diam-diam mencuri perhatiannya terlihat seperti kesakitan.

"Don't cry."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, KID menarik Shinichi kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Atau justru Shinichi yang memberikan kehangatan itu? Tubuhnya sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Mungkin dia sekarang sudah sedingin es dan se-ganteng vampire? Haha. Itu lucu. Dalam hati dia hanya tertawa pahit. Setelah sekian lama. Berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, dia mencintai seseorang yang berada di jalan putih dan hanya bisa memimpikannya, sekarang di sinilah dia, berhasil memeluk dambaan hatinya. Tetapi bukan di jalan yang dia inginkan. Dahulu dia berencana untuk pergi ke dekatnya, memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kuroba Kaito lalu..Mmmm..memulai asmara dengannya.

"A- aku tidak menangis, Baka Thief."

Perlahan tangan sang detektif menyentuh dadanya. KID tertawa pelan. Apa Kudo Shinichi sedang ingin menggodanya?

"Kenapa?"

Dan kenapa seorang detektif harus banyak bertanya. Set. Shinichi menarik blazzer putihnya kuat dengan genggaman erat. Mata birunya menatap mata KID tajam dengan memerintahkan penjelasan dibalik keangkuhan-oh-harga-diri-seorang-Phantom-Thief. Pandangan tajamnya menembus monocron bahkan menembus Poker Face seorang KID, seolah-olah mampu melihat sosok Kuroba Kaito yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

"Kenapa kau tadi menolongku, huh?! Bukannya aksi pencurianmu sudah berakhir dan sukses. Lalu kenapa dengan oh-sangat-percaya-diri-nya kau datang menyelamatkan ku, yang keberadaannya sudah jauh dari Heist-mu itu? Apa kau mengikutiku? A-"

"I love you."

Hening. Poker Face ditingalkan. Semua insting pertahan diri lenyap sesaat. Hanya bisa terkonsumsi oleh keadaan, berusaha membuka topeng dan cerita dibalik mata. Anehnya keheningan ini tidak menyakitkan. Mungkin aneh melihat orang sekarat tersenyum bahagia dan tulus, tetapi ini Kaitou KID yang kita bicarakan. Dengan bangga dia menyuguhkan sosok Kuroba Kaito yang jatuh hati pada Kudo Shinichi. Tidak memperdulikan hitam atau putih. Dia tau dihari dia menjadi KID, dia telah memalingkan mata dari jalan putih dan berjalan dengan angkuhnya di jalan kegelapan untuk mendapatkan kenyataan yang terbungkam diam.

Disisi lain seorang Shinichi Kudo merasa kalah bahkan ditinggalkan oleh kejeniusan logika. Tatapan tajamnya mulai memudar disaat sosok orang lain yang belum dia kenal muncul dari diri The Phantom Thief. Senyuman lembut itu entah kenapa membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Seakan-akan ini tidak seharusnya berakhir seperti ini. Dia seharusnya..sosok dihadapannya ini seharusnya tidak tersentuh, tidak terjamah terlebih tidak perpaduan antara merah dan putih. Bau darah, dia terbiasa tetapi bau darah ini...membuatnya ingin muntah dan berteriak, memohonnya untuk berhenti menodai warna putih itu. D- dan apa tadi yang dia katakan?

"I love you and it's true."

Sosok yang seharusnya tidak asing dihadapan Shinichi, sekarang terlihat begitu...asing.

Sekarang Kuroba Kaito menghapus sosok KID dan memegang cengkeraman harus di blazzer putihnya. Menarik tangan itu lembut untuk melepaskan cengkeraman itu, lalu mengenggamnya, "Aku tahu ini terdengan gila. Ya, mungkin karena aku memang gila," dia tertawa lemah, "Tapi kau telah mencuri dari seorang pencuri, Detektif. Itu sangat kriminal dicatatan seorang Phantom Thief. Perlahan saat sosok Conan dulu mengenal sosok KID, dibawah sadar kita berdua, Topeng bertemu topeng bukanlah hal bagus. Sosok asli terpancing keluar perlahan dan lalu muncul sempurna di luar saat kau kembali menjadi seorang yang telah lama hilang. Shinichi Kudo telah kembali dan Kuroba Kaito jatuh hati. Dulu kupikir, KID hanya tertarik akan kejeniusan Conan hingga tahu kenyataan dia adalah Shinichi Kudo. Entah bagaimana takdir ini membawa tetapi kau telah menembak tepat dijantung ini..hingga benda ini hanya mampu berdetak untukmu."

Sebuah pengakuan atau ceramah panjang dari seseorang yang terlihat tinggal jatuh lalu menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Like hell. Kuroba Kaito tidak memperdulikan itu. Disegala kegilaan dan kemisteriusan dunia ini, dia ingin sosoknya terlihat dibalik topeng KID yang selalu dia banggakan. Walau mungkin ini saat terakhir, tidak. Justru karena ini mungkin kesempatan terakhir, dia harus muncul dan menyentuh kalau perlu memeluk Shinichi, seperti yang dia lakukan saat ini. Dia bisa mengkhawatirkan tentang bola sepak atau penolakan nanti, tetapi dia belum bisa melepaskan detektif dihadapannya. Tidak. Terbesit dipikirannya dia tidak ingin mati seperti ini. Dia masih-

Eh

Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Jiwanya terasa hangat dan dinginnya kabut terelakkan lenyap. Dengan senyum lebut, dia membalas sentuhan bibir itu. Bukan nafsu, bukan pula persaingan. Semua ini seperti upacara pelengkap pembukan kunci semua lapis Poker Face masing-masing. Bukan Kaitou KID. Bukan pula The Great Detective. Hanya seorang Kuroba Kaito dan Shinichi Kudo. Seharusnya ini jadi Romantic First Kiss...bukan Bloody Kiss. Darah seharusnya amis dan asin tetapi entah magic atau fenomena di otak manusia, semua terasa manis sedikit pahit bagi Kaito dan terasa seperti mint coffee bagi Shinichi. Manusia selalu meminta lebih tetapi kebutukan akan oksigen membuat mereka menghentikan keegoisan aktifitas ini.

Dengan muka merona, Shinichi berkata, "B- Baro, inikah satu-satunya cara yang bisa kau ambil? Menolongku seperti seorang pahlawan, lalu lari seperti buronan dan menyatakan cinta secara mengejutkan seperti Magician. Hei...Sosok KID sudah menyingkirkan topeng Conan dan memancing keluar sosok Shinichi sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Hawa misterius itu..senyuman arogant Poker Face itu dengan tantangan yang sulit diabaikan oleh insting detektif yang pada akhirnya merasa- Aku, " jika itu memungkin kan mukanya semakin terasa panas dan memerah, "I feel the same way, Kuroba Kaito."

Didunia ini memang ada hitam dan putih tetapi jangan melupakan abu-abu. Entah kebenaran atau kesalahan, kedua sosok yang telah melepaskan topeng itu berpelukan erat tidak mempedulikan logic maupun magic yang mungkin sedang terjadi. Keberuntungan selalu dipihak Moonlight Magician tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi hingga dia selamat dari pendarahan berkat pertolongan Haibara Ai. Jika boleh dinyatakan, seorang Kuroba Kaito dan Shinichi Kudo mengharapkan ciuman pertama mereka lebih...atau kurang dari kata mendramatisir. Mereka ingin romantis walau tidak seromantis Jack dan Rose, tetapi takdir memberikan mereka lebih dari itu. Sebuah ciuman yang seakan penyatuan dua jiwa dalam satu ikatan nyawa...Bloody Kiss.

A/N: Terimakasih. Oh ya.. ALF 4869, cerita ini untukmu. From: ALF 1412.


End file.
